


Chest Compressions

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Pain Relief 'verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Healer Stiles Stilinski, Hunters, Kanima Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: Help arrive in the form of two old friends and the hunters make themselves know to Stiles.





	Chest Compressions

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, I'm alive, when did this happen? Been a while. I would apologize but not really. I've been blah lately when it comes to fic writing and between working full time and running a D&D campaign once a week as DM, life is full of stuff right now. But here's some more fic for you guys.

Stiles answers his phone without even glancing at the caller ID. “Hello,” he mumbles into the receiver.

“Stilinski, our plane will be landing at 12:30 your time. Be there to pick us up and you’re buying me lunch,” a woman’s voice snaps over the line.

“So glad to hear your voice at,” he glances at the clock, “8 in the morning.” It’s a little later than he normally sleeps, but after the draining he took, he’s still recovering.

“Whatever; don’t be late,” she says and hangs up.

Groaning, Stiles rolls out of bed and shuffles towards his bathroom. It had been pretty late by the time everyone had left his home the night before and he’s still feeling the draining his magic took. The hot water perks him up a little.

He finishes, gets dressed and leaves the shop in half an hour flat. It’s a bit of a drive to the airport and he doesn’t want to deal with what would happen if he were late. He stops only briefly to grab a coffee and a couple of donuts before he heads onto the interstate.

~*~

The flash of red hair catches his eye before he realizes it’s her. “Lydia,” he says with a smile, hugging her as she pecks him on the check. He gives a jerky nod to the man standing behind her. “Jackson.”

He met Lydia and Jackson between sophomore and junior year of college. Jackson had been bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf but had become a Kanima instead. If it hadn’t been for him, the douche would have ended up some stranger’s revenge bitch. As it is, he’s now Lydia’s bitch, who also happens to be a banshee.

He drives them to a small diner for lunch and quickly explains the situation to them. The pair listens silently, expressions grim. “We’re going to need all the help we can get before anyone else dies,” Stiles says quietly.

“Dies?” Lydia asks, arching a brow.

“Yeah, Peter killed someone two nights ago. I heard from my dad who’s been called in as a consultant. Derek isn’t sure why Peter killed him, but we think he might have had something to do with the fire. It’s still a cold case since they never did find any evidence,” Stiles says with a shrug and a heavy sigh.

“So what is it you want us to do?” Jackson asks with a frown, hand tightening where it is holding Lydia’s hand.

“As of right now, I can’t say for sure. Peter’s insane and I have no idea what his next move is, but maybe he’ll be less likely to do something if there are more of us here. I won’t force you to do anything, especially considering there are hunters in town as well. If you want to leave then I’ll drive you back now,” Stiles assures.

“Nonsense, we only just got here and we haven’t even seen your dad yet. We’ll stay for now,” Lydia says with a smile. Stiles’ shoulders sag with relief. They quickly pay for their meal and are on the road soon after.

~*~

Derek’s hand is raised, about to knock when the door opens and the healer steps out. “Derek, hey, glad you came on such short notice. Quick thing, I have people here, no you may not maim or hurt them in any way. They’re my guests and they may be willing to help us out,” Stiles says in a rush of breath.

Derek blinks and nods slowly before following the healer inside and up the stairs. The moment he enters the main room, he can understand why Stiles said what he said. Derek feels his eyes bleed red and shifts into a fighting stance as the scent hits his nose but he doesn’t do anything else.

The two standing on the other side of the room don’t move though the male’s eyes are an eerie yellow green, the pupils are slits and Derek can see hints of shadowy scales under his skin. “Well, this is awkward. So, Derek, this is Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. Lydia is a Banshee and Jackson is a Kanima,” Stiles says, standing between Derek and the two.

Struggling to rein in his instincts, Derek straightens. “You have strange contacts,” Derek grits out, voice gravelly.

“You’d be surprised the people and creatures I know,” Stiles says with a laugh that helps cut some of the tension down.

Relaxing a little, Derek takes a step forward, offering his hand out. “Sorry about that. Whatever help you can provide will be a blessing,” Derek says as first Lydia and then Jackson shakes his hand, the Kanima no longer partially shifted.

“Has there been anything new?” Stiles asks as they settle in the living room, with the supernatural creatures on either side of the room and Stiles as the bridge between them.

Derek nods. “There was another killing last night. One of the school bus drivers. Scott got out last night and he thought he did it but I was able to help him remember and it seems Peter called him out to try and initiate a bond. When Scott resisted, Peter killed the man. I still don’t know what these people have in common though,” Derek growls out.

“Dad’s working on that. If anyone can find the connection, he can,” Stiles assures. He turns to Lydia. “Can you figure out where Peter might have gotten his Alpha status from and see if you can get a hold of Laura or Cora Hale in New York?” Stiles asks.

“Shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll get in contact with some of the packs I know,” she says, quickly pulling out her phone and typing away at it.

“You don’t have to,” Derek says softly.

Lydia sends him an arched brow. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Stiles. And if Peter is left unchecked, who knows how many hunters will descend on this town. I know quite a few families would kill Stiles just as easily as you for having magic. I plan to keep that from happening.”

There’s an awkward silence for a beat as Derek parses her words. “You’ve had problems with hunters before, haven’t you?”

Stiles just gives a small rueful smile. “Yeah, after I graduated, I started up a shop there, like this. Thankfully I had been called away to help someone. They torched it. Thankfully, the bastards were stupid and left witnesses and evidence. They’re currently rotting in prison for arson and attempted murder, but…”

“But there are others like them out there,” Derek finishes. Stiles nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Dad and I decided it was best to move and when we came here, I saw I could do some good. I like it here and I don’t plan to leave if I can help it. But first, we have a problem to take care of.” Stiles says with a firm nod and Derek looks almost relieved at his words.

~*~

Derek had left hours before when he realized answers weren’t coming straight away. Stiles is tired but can’t sit still while Lydia and Jackson are on their phones, seeking answers. He decides to go get some food for them. He just needs to get out of there for a bit.

Getting what they want from the two upstairs, Stiles palms his keys and wallet and heads out, securing the wards on his place. Getting in his jeep, he takes off for the local Thai restaurant. Half an hour later, after waiting for their order, he's back out and in his jeep.

A few miles down the road, it starts to sputter and stall. Cursing, he pulls off to the side of the road, not liking this one bit. He takes a quick look around but it’s pretty late and there’s no traffic currently heading his way.

Getting out, he quickly pops the hood, not that he knows how to fix it. Healing flesh, piece of cake. Fixing an engine, not a clue. But still, he looks around, hoping to see something.

He jumps at the sudden rumbling of an engine and the sound of tires on gravel as an SUV pulls up behind his jeep. A voice calls out, “Need any help with that?”

Before Stiles can answer, he hears a door shutting and the sound of footsteps heading his way. The tall blonde that comes around his jeep is not what he was expecting. He’d kind of thought it was Peter, but then chides himself for that thought. Peter wouldn’t have driven a car to get at him.

But he’s still suspicious. This guy arrived too quickly to his rescue to be coincidence. His dad taught him too much to accept things just at face value. “Oh, un, no, I’m fine. I was just getting ready to call a tow truck. She's old, so I’m not surprised she stalled.”

“Nonsense, let me see what I can do,” the man says with a nod and leans in to inspect the engine.

“Um, what is your name then?” Stiles asks, backing up a step.

“Chris…Chris Argent,” the name comes back towards him. Stiles feels a flash of cold run down his spine at the name. Hunters know about him. Anger soon wells up. He’s already lost a lot to hunters once. He’s not about to let this man fucking intimidate him just because he’s a bigoted ass.

But before Stiles can haul the man away from his jeep, the sound of a revving engine has them both turning. They both look to see a sleek black Camaro slowing down beside them, Derek’s glare pinning the man where he stands. “Everything alright Stiles?” he asks.

“Ah, I think. Mr. Argent here was just about to leave,” Stiles says evenly.

“Of course, just…” and he reaches into the engine to pluck something out of it, “you had something caught in your engine. She should start up now. Good night, Mr. Stilinski.” They both watch the man leave in his SUV and drive away.

Stiles sighs, leaning against the jeep to rub at his eyes tiredly. He nearly jumps as Derek comes to stand next to him, the Camaro parked on the side of the road. “You okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, just fucking hate hunters sometimes,” Stiles says quietly.

“I’ll follow you back, make sure they don’t try anything again,” Derek offer. Stiles just nods and quickly shuts the hood before making for the door. His jeep comes to life easily, no problems. He pulls back onto the road, Derek making a quick U-turn and following behind.

The ride back in uneventful and when he parks, Derek pulls up beside his jeep. “You can come up if you want?” Stiles offers.

Derek shakes his head. “It the full moon tomorrow and I’m keeping tabs on the betas and Scott to make sure they don’t do anything. Stay inside tomorrow night though.” Stiles nods. “Night.”

Stiles waves as Derek backs out and taking the food, he heads inside. Shutting the door securely behind himself, he sighs in relief. He hates hunters sometimes.


End file.
